Cuts
by InconvenientBody
Summary: Arisu moved away, leaving Lain a wreck. Lain starts to hear voices that make her cut herself. She tries to get away from them, but her means of escape only lead her to a supernatural adventure that tests the strength and love of everyone, for Arisu.
1. Cuts

CUTS  
  
Re edited for paragraph breaks.  
  
A Serial Experiments Lain fan fiction.   
  
Written by Kaori.   
  
Director's note: Don't ask me if I was high while making this, I wasn't. I guess I was in one of those Johnny moments. I like this story; I guess I was in a Johnny moment because Lain is acting a lot like Johnny in this story. If you are confused about who Johnny is, I'm talking about the comic 'Johnny the Homicidal Maniac' made by Jhonen Vasquez. This is a rather dark fic; so if you want something lighthearted, go back now. This story contains insanity, suicide, and is not suitable for young children. Another thing, if you have not seen ANY of the series 'Serial Experiments Lain' you probably won't understand this fan fiction. Another note; I listened to Blue Monday by Orgy on repeat while writing this, shows, huh? Maybe I should rename the story Blue Monday, or Stitches. The song Blue Monday makes me think of Lain and Johnny.  
  
"Why does everyone hate me so much? Since Alice left nobody likes me. I miss her so much." Alice had moved away a couple months ago, and with her Lain's hopes for a future. Lain was more depressed than ever. Her family would wonder about the blood in the sink, or on the floor, but never confronted Lain about it. Her family also didn't ask about the new voices they would hear her talking to. And Lain didn't plan to tell them. She thought it best to keep her recent insanity to herself. Once her sister did ask about the voices. "They are friends, on the wired." It was a lie. In fact, it seemed that, on those rare occasions when she did talk, it was always a lie. The voices were really coming from the stuffed animals.   
  
"No sanctuary. No sanctuary. There is no place for you. You have nowhere to go. Your life is not real. Life is not real."   
  
The voices would go on through the night. They ignored her weeping. They only silenced to watch Lain dig the razor in her arm. She was doing it once or twice a day now. She would wear long sleeves to cover it up. When she went to CYBERIA she would just wear a lot of jewelry. The wired provided no help. She found others, like her. Yet, she didn't understand them. She knew she should, they were going through the same thing. Then, the voices would start.   
  
"No sanctuary. No sanctuary. There is no place for you. You have nowhere to go. Your life is not real. Life is not real." Then Lain would find the razor.   
  
"I'm sick. I need help." She told herself one day. "There is no help. There is no reality. You are only a figment." The voices were louder than the day before. They got louder every day. "If I'm a figment, then so are you. You are my figment. You are a figment of a figment." She told them.   
  
"No, we are real. You are our figment. The world is our figment." Lain was disgusted. "For stuffed animals, you certainly are full of yourselves."   
  
"No, we are filled with the truth. You are the one full of yourself."   
  
"You want me to get the razor and cut myself, don't you?" Lain asked, already holding the razor. "Yes." They replied. She walked to the windowsill. She held her arm over a stuffed dog and dug the razor in her wrist, letting the blood drip on it. "If I'm a figment, why do I bleed? How do I cry if I'm a figment. Tell me if you're so great, so real." She held her hand under the bleeding wrist until it was full of blood. She pressed the bloody hand on a bears face.   
  
"You see this? Feel it? MY blood. If I'm a figment why do I..."   
  
"Because we let you." A voice cut in. Except, it was behind her. She turned around. Wires, a wall, and a door, nothing else. She spun around to the animals again. "How the Hell did you do that?" She would have screamed it if her sister wasn't sleeping in the next room.   
  
"No sanctuary." A voice said in her left ear. "No sanctuary." Another said in her right ear. "There is no place for you." She could feel breath; it was so close to her face. "Quit it." She whimpered. "You have no where to go." This time it was right behind her. She grabbed a stuffed bunny. "Stop it, before I silence you for good." The bunny laughed. This time the voice came from the bunny itself.   
  
"There is no way to silence me, or the others. We silence ourselves, not you. You are a mere figment."   
  
"You have nowhere to go."  
  
The voices started again. This time the voices were all around Lain. Lain walked out of the room, dropping the bunny and leaving a trail of blood as she went.   
  
"Your life is not real. Life is not real. You are our figment."   
  
Lain kept walking to her destination. The she reached it.  
  
A gun, lying on the nightstand next to fathers side of the bed. She went back to her room. She dropped to her knees in front of the widow with the animals. The voices repeated themselves on a continuous loop. Lain started doing the same.   
  
"My life is mine. My life is mine. My life is mine. My life is mine." She lifted the gun to her temple. "I end it on my own will."   
  
BAM. 


	2. Stitches

S T I T C H E S  
  
Well, this is the sequel to 'CUTS' and I, again, am listening to Blue Monday. Also, I named this story 'stitches', like I mentioned in the beginning of 'cuts'. That band really rocks! And Jay and Paige and Bobby are so hot. Oh Great Band Orgy, hear my plea! Come out with another C.D! Oh, hey! That rhymed! ( Much thankies go out to Kitsunedevi80 and Alex Warlorn. Devi.could that be Devi from JTHM and I feel sick? Hmmm..  
  
Lain opened her eyes and looked around her. She was completely surrounded by wires. There were other people also. The people looked at her. "Where am I?" She asked. They ignored her. She tried to stand up, but it was as if her legs were cement. She wouldn't give up though. She tried for what seemed like two hours to get to her feet. It might have been two hours. The others watched, nothing more.  
  
Sweating and panting Lain tried one last time to stand. She collapsed. "I'm stuck. I'm going to be sitting here forever." Lain said with tears streaming down her face. Then she felt something on her cheek, a kiss. She looked over and saw Taro (Tado for those who saw the dubbed.) standing next to her. He had a big grin. "Your lucky Lain." "Taro! What are you doing here?" She looked up at him. "I'm here to save you duh!" He leaned down and rested one hand on her knee, moving it side to side a little. Lain slapped the back of his head. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"OW! I'm trying to see if other people can move your legs, or if they are permanently stuck." He replied. I wouldn't have minded Taro's hand on my leg. Lain, you are so lucky. "Sorry Taro." She replied. "Uh, Lain. Don't freak out, I'm going to pick you up." He did. He was holding her like a groom holds his bride. AWWW. "O.k. Lain. Lets get you out of here."  
  
"Why are you trying to save me Taro? I committed suicide. I'm sure I deserve this." She had her arms wrapped around his neck so she wouldn't fall. "You don't deserve it. I'll explain when we get back to the world we're supposed to be in." Taro said, carrying Lain through wires, and past other stuck people. Then Lain looked at Taro. "How did you get here? How did you know I was here?" Taro then stopped. "I've been following you around in the wired. I'm 'psycho boy120'. You remember chatting with him? I knew people who went through the same thing you are going through. So I knew what would happen. I found this place through the kni- UH, some links. I knew this was where to find you, so I would come every day."  
  
He looked at Lain with affection. "I don't want this to happen to you. I like you Lain."  
"You didn't find this place through links. The knights told you."  
  
"At least you're going back. This is practically the wired version of hell. Do you want to stay? Stay with the damned, be a part of the voices' plan?" Taro was a little ticked, it hinted in his voice. "No, I don't want to stay. Thank you for coming for me Taro." She looked at the ground, thinking about what he said. Then she snapped her head up. "The voices' plan? You mean." "Yeah. The voices you have been hearing. They have some kind of plan. And because they have you, they are stronger than ever."  
  
"Why me? Why do I give them power?" "Well, I don't know. But I do know some of their plan. Almost there." The rest of the walk was pretty much silent. They reached the end. "The 'links' also told me where the exit is." Taro laughed.  
  
Within another fifteen minutes they were at Taro's place. "You should hide out here for a while. The voices won't like you leaving the hell they made." As Taro said this he pulled out a mattress for her. "What do you know about these voices, and their plan?" Lain asked. She was standing by his navi. She wasn't exited to sit again. "Well, I think they are the pissed off souls of past knights. There was a string of suicides of the most powerful knights. I think they're not happy with the way the wired is being used. That's it." Lain just nodded her head. "Taro, is there a certain kind of people the voices target?"  
  
"Yeah. Depressed people, especially people that lost a friend or family member. So, if I were you, I'd check up on Alice, fast." Without saying anything Lain threw on some of Taro's jeans and head out the door. (Lain was just in her nighty, so yeah, jeans would be a good thing. Lest she walks out side and gets raped, and I'm thinking.that's not good.)  
  
END END END END!!  
The pain that is ch. 2 is over!  
  
What'cha think? 


	3. Stitches ch 2 Chasing Arisu

Well, I'm back! I looovveee this story of mine, and so I'm continuing!!! A lot of people had questions about how the story was forming in the first chapter. I'd like to answer one that I could remember. Alex Warlorn said "Strange that the story is called cuts when Lain shot herself." Well, I called it CUTS because the voices cause their victims to cut themselves. Not trying to sound like a bitch or anything....I just wanted to explain, because the wrist slicing is importent throughout the story. O.K...On with the story.  
  
CUTS part two...STICHES  
  
STITCHES chapter two Chasing Arisu  
  
"Present day...  
  
Present time..."  
  
Lain walked out into the cold night, putting on Taro's green jacket. She was glad she had finally given in and took the jacket. She watched her breath puff up in the dark, night air as she walked down the street to her destination. It was a fifteen minute walk to the Fuji Rentals video store. As she walked in she passed a gang of high school girls with spiky purple and/or blue hair checking out the horror movies.   
  
She walked up to the counter where Reika was sitting. "Lain! What are you doing here?" After Arisu had moved Reika took a job at the video rentals to get over it. "I need Arisu's adress. It's important." Lain said simply with her cold and distant voice. "No." Reika said and peered over at the gang of girls. Lain looked over at them. They didn't seem too menacing, but a gang was a gang. They all looked like they were in the eleventh grade, except for a shirt girl in the middle, who was the size of an eighth, maybe ninth grader. Lain turned back to Reika. "Please, Reika."   
  
"NO!" Reika repeated. "I have it, but I'm not giving it to you!" Reika said, still glaring at the gang. Lain glared. Something had changed, she looked the same...yet different. She looked like the girl at Cyberia that night. Reika didn't like it. "Give me the damned adress!" Lain shouted, slamming her fist on the counter. The gang glanced over at them and then turned back to the rack. "L-Lain. Give up. I'm not telling!" Reika shot back.   
  
Lain pulled the sleeves of her jacket up. "Have you been hearing voices? Voices that cause you to cut yourself? They pry on the depressed." Lain explained, just below shouting. "I'm scared that Arisu is hearing them too. I NEED THAT DAMNED ADRESS!" She screamed, and the gang snickered a bit. "So what. You're insane, hearing voices. I'm sure Arisu is fine." Reika sneered. "Explain this!" Lain whispered as she parted her hair to reveal a bullet hole. "I killed myself to get away from the voices. Everyone who hears them do. Only, it sends you to the Wired version of Hell." Lain explained, in a soft voice. Reika started to cry, it was just too sureal for her. "I WENT TO HELL, REIKA! And I was lucky to get out." Reika, choking from her sobs, got out a pen and paper.   
  
"Oh. My. GOD." She managed as she shakily wrote down Arisu's adress and phone number. "I-it's too l-l-late to call her-r now." Reika explained as she tried to get a handle on her tears. "Reika." Lain said, softly placing her hand on the girls face, her anger gone. She looked like Lain again. "Reika, stay happy. Don't be sad, because we need you alive. I need you, and I'll need you again. You are importent, so stay happy, and They can't get you." She smiled warmly at Reika and left.  
  
As Lain stood outside of the video rentals she looked at the adress on the paper. "She moved too far." Lain muttered and walked down the street to Taro's house. All the way there her thoughts were with Arisu, and what she might be doing,  
  
A/N: Read and Review. I forgot to mention something (and I'm too lazy to go back and put it in) the gang of girls have black leather jackets with the same patch on them. The patch says 'SWARM' which is the gang's name. It doesn't come up for another couple of chapters (I think), but it comes up. And so does the short girl, also....oh, just keep reading and you'll find out!!! But, I'm VEERRYY proud of this story (it's like my baby) so PLEASE be gentle when you review. Constructive critisism is great, (and helpful! I'm no Stephen King) but flames on this particular story will REALLY piss me off! So, no flames. O.K. Buh-bye!!! 


	4. Stitches ch 3 The Swarm

SITCHES  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
The Swarm  
  
"Well, Lain?" Taro asked. He had been waiting in the front door for Lain to return. "I have her new address." She explained as she walked into the kitchen. "Where is she?" Taro asked, shaking. "Why are you so nervous?" Lain asked, watching Taro. "If she dies we can just go in and get her back." She said while putting som insant ramen noodles in the microwave. Taro stared at her for a minute, his mouth opened and then closed again.  
  
"Taro. What is with you?" She asked impatiently. "Lain, if she dies before we can get to her, I won't be able to get her back." Taro looked at the ground, waiting for the inevitable explosion. And it came more physicaly than he had expected. Lain pushed him into the wall and held him there. "What do you mean you won't be able to get her, Taro?" She screamed. Taro twitched a little and managed to push Lain off of him. "The voices found out.They know you're gone, and they know how you got out. They closed up the only exit." He said.   
  
Lain turned back to her ramen noodles. "This puts us in a hurry." Lain said, her voice edgy. She turned back and glared at Taro, a deranged glint in her eyes. Taro looked away, hoping that she would stop glaring at him like that. "Let me try." She said. Taro shook his head. "I can't allow you to go in there, if you're caught...I won't be able to get you back. And then the voices will have you to themselves." He said with control in his voice. He wouldn't let Lain have her way on this.   
  
"I'm home." Taro turned to see his dad in the hallway. Taro backed into Lain when his father walked into the kitchen.   
  
The microwave beeped, but nobody noticed. Taro's father cocked his eyebrow. "Now, what's going on here?" He asked, amusement in his voice. Taro stuttered a bit but Lain took action. "You see," Lain explained in a sweet voice, "My mother and I had a fight. I've wanted to live with my father for years, and she kicked me out. Your son, being such a gentleman, offered his room until I can get to my fathers house." She explained, wrapping her arms around Taro's neck. Taro smiled akwardly.  
  
Mr. Taro's-Dad looked pleased enough. "I wish you the best of luck settiling things with your parents." He said kindly and calmly walked to his room. Lain went to the microwave and took out her noodles. Taro stood and stared at her in amazment while she ate, but didn't say anything.   
  
The next day Lain went to Reika's house. Reika looked surprised to see Lain, but invited her in. "Reika, it's going to be difficult to save Arisu, Taro fears that if she is still alive, Arisu will be insane." She said in a calm, dead voice. Reika swallowed and nodded her head. "A-Anything, anything for Arisu. She is the reason I'm still alive." She cried and looked up at Lain. "I was about to jump off a building, just like that Chisa girl. But Arisu talked me out of it. She saved me, Lain. I owe her my life." Lain smiled and took Reika's hand. "Reika, you have to be happy. Stay happy for Arisu, and we can save her." She said, smiling. Reika smiled back.   
  
They left Reika's house and went back to Taro's. Taro almost had a heart attack when he saw Reika walk in his room. Reika laughed. "I'm here for Arisu, don't try anything." She said, poking Taro in the chest. Taro just looked confused, so Reika huffed and explained. "I know you're the biggest pervert in this city, so don't think..." Taro cut her off. "Oh, please! I'd go out with Myu Myu before you!" He sniggered. She smiled. Lain just looked out a window.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Swarm all left the arcade mumbling. "Really, what's wrong with that guy?" A tall girl with long blue hair said. "Sae, you started it." A boy with a purple mohawk and no shirt under his leather jacket piped in. "It was a JOKE!" Sae hollered, trying to kick him with her combat boots. "I don't think he liked it!" Another girl with blue and purple pigtails retorted, taking out her nose ring. "Damn it, Bade! That's disgusting!" The boy with the mohawk complained, taking out his pack of cigarrets. "Oh, and that's not, Sloth?" Bade called back, putting a new nose ring in. The other two girls took their nose rings out to gross out Sloth.   
  
"Hey, there's Kaoru!" A short girl with hedgehog looking hair called, pointing at a girl trying to run in a dress. "What is she doing in THAT?" Bade asked, laughing to the brink of tears. Kaoru came running up and jumped on the short hedgehog-haired girl. "MOMO! You would NOT believe the day I've had!!" She hollered, faking tears. She looked up and saw Sloth with his cigarret. "Give it!" She called, holding out her hand. "No!" Sloth yelled. "NOW!" Kaoru demanded.  
  
Sloth turned around and took of running, Kaoru hitched up her dress and ran after him. "I hate being the only guy on sundays!!!" Sloth screamed as all the girls went chasing after him down the street. Momo was the first to reach Sloth and jumped on his back. "Dog pile!" Bade screamed and jumped on Momo. "Me too!" Sae called and fell on Bade. Bade's pigtailes almost choked Sae on the way down. "Get off!" Sloth called, but the girls ignored him.   
  
Kaoru walked up and took the cigarret out of Sloth's hand. "Well, it's out now." She complained and sat on the pile of girls on top of Sloth to compensate. "Get off!" The girls panted. Sloth tried to say he was about to pass out, but couldn't manage it. Everyone climbed off of Sloth and he sat up. "My pack had better not be crushed." He said. "A PACK!" Kaoru complained and started to whine. "Fine, fine." Sloth said and gave her a bent, but usable one.   
  
"So, who want's to go and get free food?" Momo, the leader of the Swarm called. Everyone stood up. "Who are we going to bug?" Bade asked. "I think Saku is working today." Sae put in. They all took a left into an alley way and started off for Saku's job.   
  
"What is with this thing that is attached to you in place of a pair of jeans?" Bade asked, tugging at Kaoru's dress. "It's called a dress." Kaoru growled, tearing the dress out of Bade's hands. "Why are you WEARING it?" Momo asked next, poking at Kaoru's hair. "And why is your hair in a BUN?" Sloth yelled from the back of the group. Kaoru muttered something. "What?" Sloth asked. Kaoru shook her head. "Kaoru, as your leader, I demand you repeat that. Loudly." Momo said, pointing at Kaoru.   
  
"My mom made me go to church!" Kaoru complained. Momo pretended to cry as Sloth shook his head. "Awwww! That sucks!" Bane said in an overly sympethetic voice. Kaoru nodded and finished her smoke.  
  
END TRANSMISSION.....  
  
(So, how is my little baby coming along??) 


	5. Stitches ch 4 Rescue Mission

I recieved a lot of questions about the last chapters. Alex Warlorn had a few.....  
  
"Why doesn't Reika trust Lain?" Reika never liked Lain much...and after Arisu moved away she became very anti social, it doesn't show in the story yet, but it'll come up. Reika doesn't trust much of any one, because she is scared that they will leave like Arisu did. But Lain's sweet side grows on Reika, and helps her see what's going on.  
  
"Was the bullet hole still oozing blood or what?" LOL! No, Lain's bullet hole wasn't oozing blood...but it was still grusome. It was a hole...and starting to scar. Eww....that's so cool!  
  
"Why not use the phone at the store? It is life and death." Lain knew that the only way to convince Reika would be to show her face to face. She didn't want to force Reika into this, but Reika is needed as much as Taro and Lain herself. Reika is anti social, as I said, and it takes hard physical evidence to get her out of her world where no one wants her. Lain also knows that the closer everyone gets, the safer. She needs Reika to trust her with her life, and you can't get that kind of trust over the phone.  
  
"So have the ruthless, and meek sides of Lain's personality finally become one person?" I won't comment on this, it'll come in due time...  
  
STITCHES  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rescue Mission  
  
Lain walked down the street when she heard voices come from behind her. "Shut up, would you?" A young voice said. "Sorry, master!" A male voice muttered. She turned to see Momo kick Sloth in his shin. "Owww..." Lain blinked and then Bane grabbed Momo's arm. Momo turned around and smiled at Lain. "Are...are you following me?" Lain asked. Momo walked over to Lain, Sloth right behind her. Bane stayed in place.  
  
"Hello, Lain. I'm Momotaro, but people call me Momo." She said as she held out her hand to Lain. "And, yes. We have been following you." Lain took Momo's hand and looked from Sloth to Bane back to Momo. "How do you know my name?" Momo gasped in surprise. "Of course I know your name! Any one who knows of the Voices knows your name! You got away! The Voices are furious." Lain looked back at Bane. Bane looked down the road. "Lain, I want to help you defeat them. I will give my life if necessary, whatever I must." Momo said, putting a hand on her heart.   
  
Lain walked into Taro's house with Momo right behind her. "I'm staying here, and if you truly want to help us, you'll be here a lot." Lain said. Taro came down the stairs and stopped infront of Momo. "No!" Momo gasped, her eyes growing wider. "Well, if it isn't my little peach." Taro said in an overly sarcastic tone. Lain looked between the two. "Do you know each other?" Lain asked. "Yes." Momo sneered, pointing at Taro. "As a matter of fact, that pig right there is my ex boyfriend."   
  
"Bitch." Taro muttered. "That's what you said when you dumped me!" Momo shouted. "Only because you ARE!" Taro retorted. A voice came down the stairs. "What is going on?" A moment later Reika appeared behind Taro. "Oh, this is nice. Your new slut, Taro?" Momo snapped. "SLUT?" Taro screeched. "Oh, please." Reika laughed. "He's beneath me."  
  
"You think I'm some kind of loser who can only get easy girls?" Taro yelled, ignoring Reika's comment. "You must be, since you knew exactly what I was thinking." Momo said, cracking her knuckles. "I'm so glad I dumped you! You're the easy one!" Taro called. Momo's eyes narrowed, but before she could do anything Lain was between them.   
  
"Please, stop fighting. We need to protect Arisu, and to do that we must trust each other." She said in her slow, dead voice. Taro and Momo glared for another instant then looked away from each other. "I never cheated on you." Momo muttered under her breath so low no one caught it. She turned around and followed Reika into the kitchen.  
  
Later that afternoon they took the bus to as close to Arisu's house as they could. When they got off of the bus Momo and Taro broke out into another fight. "How could you SAY that?" Momo screamed. "Like I just did." Taro shot back. Before Reika could say anything Taro restated what had got Momo so worked up. "You are a cheating whore." He said it in a cold voice. Momo looked like she was about to cry but her fist shot up and almost struck Taro.   
  
Reika grabbed Momo's arm and Taro glared at Momo. Momo started to say something but he walked up next to Lain. Reika walked next to Momo the rest of the way and watched her glare at the two infront of them.  
  
When they got to Arisu's house the driveway was empty. Momo walked up to the door and opened it. Lain followed Momo and Taro shot a comment. "Used to breaking and entering, aren't you?" Momo just nodded and continued down a hall. They found Arisu's room, and that door was locked. Momo pushed Taro out of the way. "Stand back." She called over all the voices emitting from Arisu's room and started kicking the door. It took a minute before it broke.   
  
Lain was the first to run in the room. "Arisu! ARISU!" She screamed. She ran towards Arisu, who shrank into a corner. "You're not real. You're not Lain." She muttered. Momo tried to go in the room but Reika pushed her back and went in herself. Things were flying around the room and Reika had to duck when some books came flying at her. Lain tried to go near Arisu, but she pushed her away. "You're not REAL!" She cried and curled into a ball.   
  
Lain threw herself on Arisu and hugged her. "It's all right now." She soothed. "I'm here." Reika headed for Lain and Arisu, and when she Lain turned to look at Reika she had to hold back a scream.   
  
"REIKA! BEHIND YOU!" She shouted and Reika turned in time to see a spirit behind her. The spirit looked like white smoke, almost solid but still transperent. It came flying at her and Reika dropped to the floor. The spirit flew past her and went for Lain. Lain tensed and waited to fight the spirit off when Taro ran into the room. He plucked a chair from the air and slammed it into Arisu's navi. The Voices started to scream and a furious wind picked up in the room. Reika crawled over to Lain and Arisu, and held on to Arisu's hand. Momo grabbed hold of the door frame and held her hand out to Taro. He reached out to grab it.   
  
  
  
The air was too strong and their fingers only graced each other. She tried to grab him again but the chair Taro had used went slamming into the back of his head. He fell to the ground at Momo's feet. "Taro!" Momo gasped and flung her self into the room. She reached the table that held the broken navi and grabbed a peice of glass that shattered off of the navi. She turned to the spirit and lunged the glass through it. It started to screech and Momo took a deep breath and closed her eyes.   
  
Momo's body floated in the air, and at first she looked relaxed and calm, but suddenly her eyes opened and went as big as possible. "Oh, shit..." She muttered and a moment later her body went rigid. She started to scream and wounds were opening up all over her body. Her body started to twitch and convulse as her body levitated higher. Tears went streaming down her face as she started screaming and her wounds bled worse. The spirit below her laughed and the Voices joined.   
  
Momo's back arched and she started writhing around, a steady stream of blood falling on Taro, covering his face. "LAIN!" Momo started screaming. "LAIN! LAIN!" And then Momo went silent. Her whole body went straight like a board. Reika flung herself at the spirit but only went through him. The instant she passed him her whole world turned to ice and as she hit the ground her body felt as if it was on fire. Reika started to cry and couldn't get back up.   
  
Momo's body bucked once and she let out a peircing scream that shook all four girls' souls.   
  
"TAAARRROOO!"   
  
Then it was over. Momo's body plummeted to the ground. She fell on Taro as her body twitched once, twice and then went still. The spirit vanished and everything that was in the air fell to the ground. Momo sat up and looked over at Reika. "Help me get Taro up." She ordered, tears streaming down her face, washing away the blood on her cheeks. She fell over and passed out. Reika crawled over to Momo and Taro and tugged on Taro, trying to get him up. Momo jerked awake and pushed Reika off of Taro. "Let me do it." She pleaded and started to scoop Taro up. Reika shook her head and tried to take Taro away from Momo. "No, I'll do it. You're too weak, Momo." She said, the burning going away from her body. Momo clutched Taro's head to her chest. "NO!" Reika backed away from Momo and walked to Arisu.  
  
"It'll take more strength to get Arisu out than carry an unconscious pig to the hospitable, right?" Reika nodded her head and took Arisu's left arm, expecting a fight from her friend. But Arisu let Reika take her arm and stood up with Lain. She was staring at Momo. "She...she's real." Arisu whispered. She looked to her right at Lain. "You're real." Then she looked at Reika. "You're real." Lain smiled and led Arisu out of her room. Momo heaved Taro over her shoulders and her knees shook a little from the weight. Then she straightened her back and carried him out.  
  
The group entered the emergency room and Momo fell to the ground, still holding Taro. "What is going on here?" A doctor shouted as he looked at the two bodies covered in blood. Reika grabbed the doctor by the shirt and pulled him down so his face was level with hers. "Doctor Hikari. They won't settle for anyone else." She muttered in his ear. She let go of his shirt and he looked down at Momo and Taro and went running to get Hikari.  
  
Taro woke up and looked over at Reika. "How did I get here?" He asked and Reika glared. "That idiot girl almost killed herself bringing you here." She snapped. Taro looked at the ceiling. "Who...Lain?" He asked. Reika shook her head. "Not even close. Momo." Taro felt a cold terror rush over him. He remembered seeing her floating in the air, screaming. "Did...did it really happen? Did she really fly into the air, screaming?" He managed through the haze in his head. Reika glared again. He looked away and took it as a yes. Doctor Hikari walked in. "Taro...Taro, you stupid boy. You almost cost a girl her life." She said. Taro looked at Hikari. She was an ex-Knight, and the only doctor Taro or Momo trusted. She looked at Reika, and touched her cheek. "This is the second time." She said, her voice wavering. "The second time someone was attacked by the Voices." Reika looked at the floor. Hikari remembered the last girl who was attacked. She was dead before she came to the emergency room. She died to save someone who almost wasted that gift.   
  
Taro stood next to Momo's bed. His hand lay on her stomach as he looked at every inch of her body. She was covered in cuts. She went through all this for him, and he couldn't understand why. She hated him. She had cheated on him, then lied about it. When he dumped her she had punched him. Why would she go through that for someone she hated? He was so lost in thought he didn't hear doctor Hikari walk in. When she rested her hand on his shoulder, he gave a little jump. "I think she was an idiot. I wouldn't have done it. Taro, she knew what she was in for. She had seen it before." Taro started to cry, and his tears fell on her face, much like her blood had landed on his. "What do you mean, she knew what she was in for?" He choked.   
  
"Her sister was the girl who died. She watched her sister be tortured by the Voices, and her sister died to protect her. And Momo wasted that death, that sacrifice, to save you. She could have died tonight, she still might." Hikari took her hand off of Taro's shoulder and walked to the window. "It's all my fault, Taro. I was one of the Knights who made the Voices, I tried to control them." Hikari wiped away some tears and walked out of the room, leaving Taro alone with Momo.   
  
He stood there the whole night, trying to understand why Momo was willing to give her life for him.  
  
A/N: It's getting pretty dramatic now, isn't it? I know everything that happens from here on out. No more guessing as I go along. Let me tell you, if you think it's sad now, wait till the end. This whole thing will be a REAL tear jerker. It even makes ME cry when I think about it! 


	6. Stitches ch 5 Understanding

Well, it's been damned well long enough, hasn't it? That's what I thought. My muse left me for another artist, and I've been suffering because of it. But, either she has come back to me, or another came. Either way, I'm typing again!!!!  
  
STITCHES  
  
chapter 5  
  
Understanding  
  
Momo opened her eyes and looked up at Taro. She looked to her right side and saw Lain, her arms wrapped around Arisu. Momo smiled and raised her hand slowly, and held it up to Arisu. It looked like a high five and Arisu rose her own hand. Their hands touched and Momo closed her eyes. Taro blinked and watched Momo drop her hand.   
  
Reika came into the hospitable room and stood next to Taro. "Your dad is here." She whispered. "Tell him I'll be out later." He replied and walked up closer to Momo's bed. Reika shook her head and pushed Taro out of the room.   
  
Momo coughed and opened her eyes again. Bane came running into the room. "What happened?" She asked, panting. Momo smiled at Bane. "It's all right. I'll be out soon. I won't be kicking as much ass as usual, but I'll be back in the game in another couple of days.Bane lifted her hand to hit Momo, but dropped it at her side. "You DOLT!" She cried. Momo looked confused and turned back to Lain.  
  
"Is.....It.....dead?" She asked. Lain took a step back. She couldn't have been asking about the spirit. "Is It dead?" Momo persisted. Lain shrugged. "I think It was all ready dead." Lain whispered.   
  
"Oh. My. GOD!" Bane whispered. "You.....you went up against the voices. They did this to you. I'm so stupid. I should've KNOWN!" Bane said, covering her eyes. "You saw him? You saw him, didn't you? What did he do?" She started crying and Arisu went over and hugged her. "Life ends and life starts back up again." She said. Bane stopped crying and looked at Arisu. "Death saves another's life." Arisu said. Bane gasped and ran out of the room.  
  
Bane sat outside of the hospitable, curled up in a ball. She started weeping and couldn't stop. She knew what happened to Momo. She knew what Momo did. It wasn't right. It was a spirit. She knew that know. It should have been obvious. She should have known, why was she so stupid? She should have known. God, she was stupid.  
  
Sloth was walking up to the hospitable when he heard crying. He looked over and saw the familiar blue hair, worn by the members in his little group. The little ball of leather and `The Swarm' patch was shaking and crying. "Bane, Bane. Bane, what the Hell are you crying for?" He asked taking out his cigarette. "Momo.....she isn't DEAD is she?" He asked, sitting next to her. "No." Bane whispered. Sloth wrapped an arm around Bane, but she shrugged it off. "What's wrong?" He asked. She ignored him and went running off to her bike. She shoved the key in and the motorcycle went flying out of the parking lot.   
  
  
  
Taro led Sloth to Momo's room. Lain and Reika had taken Arisu to eat. They promised to smuggle Momo back some food. Sloth smiled at Momo. "You have your Mohawk down, Sloth. I didn't realize your hair is so freaking long." Momo laughed. "I've never seen you with your hair down, either, Momo. How is my little Peach?" He joked back. "Taro, get me my switchblade!" Momo ordered, pointing at Taro.   
  
"Oh, so you ARE talking to me?" He asked and Momo smiled. "Please?" She asked, ignoring his question. Taro shook his head. "Hikari took it." He said. Momo rolled her eyes. Of course. "Has your dad come to see you?" Sloth asked. Momo shrugged. "I only just woke up a couple of minutes ago." She said. "He came over." Taro said. "Then he left. A business meeting." Momo wiped away a tear. "Well, he can't feed me if he isn't at work." She said. "Bull shit." Taro muttered and turned to look out the window. Momo sat up.   
  
"Taro, I woke up at two this morning, and you were sitting here. Why?" Taro didn't turn around. "Because. You saved my life and at two in the morning I try and figure out why." He said. Sloth looked from Momo to Taro. "I'm uhh.....gonna go and get a soda. And maybe hit on that nurse I saw out there." Sloth said, turning for the door. He was gone a second later and Momo was left alone with Taro.  
  
"Are you stupid enough not to know why I did it? I mean, c'mon! It's easy!" Momo said. She was feeling misunderstood, something she was used to, but still didn't like. "No. I don't. All we do is fight and bicker. You almost slapped me the other day. If you hate me so much, why did you save me?" Momo shook her head. "Shit, you're daft. I DON'T HATE YOU!" She hollered. Taro blinked. "I never hated you, Taro. And I never cheated on you!" Taro sneered. "Like Hell you didn't. I saw it myself. You were kissing him."  
  
A tear escaped Momo and she wiped it away. "No, I didn't. He kissed me. I was talking to him, and he leaned over and kissed me. If you would have stayed a second longer, you would have seen me punch him." Momo said, hugging her pillow. Taro looked out the window again. "You called me a bitch when you dumped me." She sobbed. "And you called me an asshole. Then you punched me." He retorted. A second later Taro felt something hit his head. He looked down. Laying on the ground was a ring. A silver ring with an opal on the top.  
  
Taro snapped his head up and looked at Momo. "You kept it?" He whispered. She nodded her head and held up a necklace she had kept in her shirt. "I didn't want to lose you. I always thought that if I kept in near my heart, you would come back. Well, you did. And you almost killed me." Taro picked up the ring. "I thought you threw this away." He muttered. "Why would I throw away the only present that brought so much happiness to my life?" She asked.   
  
Taro looked at the ring for a moment. "Why did you do it? Did you know it might kill you?" Taro asked. Looking away from the ring. "I know it might. I did it because I wanted to protect you. And because I still love you." Taro looked back at Momo. Momo bit her lip.   
  
"The food has arrived! We couldn't bare the thought of you choking on the hospitable food!" Reika called. "Oh." She sneered, noticing Taro and Momo staring at each other. Reika pushed Taro over and turned back to Momo. "Well, we didn't know what you'd want. So we grabbed you an American style burger! I hope you like." Reika said, tossing the burger at Momo. "MMM.....Messy American food!" Momo laughed and unwrapped her burger. Taro slipped out the door when Sloth came back in.   
  
"I got the nurse's phone number!" He said, doing a little victory dance. Momo mumbled something through her mouth full of burger. "Huh?" Sloth said, mid-victory dance. Momo swallowed her bite and repeated herself. "Does she have webbed toes?" She asked. Sloth fell over and pretended to cry. "Will you EVER shut up about that?" He asked. "Mmm.....lemme think about that, NO!" Momo said and started laughing. "What are you two going on about?" Reika asked.   
  
Momo wiped the tears from her eyes. "Sloth had been going out with this girl for a month. And when he finally managed to get her in bed..............." Momo couldn't finish because she was laughing so hard. Lain and Reika looked over at Sloth, expecting him to finish the story. He looked at the floor. "She had webbed feet. It killed my horny cause I got the idea of her being half swamp thing, and couldn't stop laughing." He finished.  
  
"And....and.....SHE PUNCHED HIM!!!" Momo exploded, holding her sides. "It's the first time he ever lost his horny!" Reika looked confused. "If you're going to be so mean to your best friend, I'm leaving!" Sloth said, pretending to cry again. "Oh, shut up." Momo said, rolling her eyes. "Well, I need to leave anyways. I never told my mom that I was stopping over here after school." Sloth said. He went over to Momo's bed and kissed her forehead. Momo hugged him and he left.   
  
"Hey, Momo. How are you doing?" Doctor Hikari asked as she walked in her room. "Oh, wow. This is a rare sight." Momo looked up, confused. "Not only is Taro not with you, but you're completely alone." Hikari continued. "I have never seen you lay there without company. Taro's almost all ways next to your bed." Momo glared at her hand. "Why?" Momo looked over at Hikari. "Why?" The doctor repeated. "Why what?" Momo asked, trying to sound like she didn't know.   
  
"Why did you do it? Why did you suffer all that, for him?" Momo sighed. "Because I love him." She said and looked away. A moment later Momo was asleep. Hikari left and the room was silent.   
  
Momo woke up the next morning and saw Taro asleep in the chair next to her bed. She went to push the covers off of her and saw that she was wearing her opal ring. It was on her ring finger, Momo looked over at Taro, who sat there; still asleep.   
  
"I didn't want him in here, you know."  
  
Momo didn't turn to Hikari, she just nodded her head. "You never do. Why do you hate him so much?" Hikari just left the room; it was a conversation she didn't want to have. Momo watched Taro sleep and eventually slipped off herself.   
  
"What? We have Arisu, that's all that matters! Why would you want to go there?" Reika exploded. Even though Taro had been skipping school, and had only come home once to get a change of clothes, a tooth brush, and tooth past, the girls still went to his house as much as they could. Reika sat down on Taro's bed and glared at Lain. Arisu was drawing a picture on Taro's extra paper. Lain stood next to Arisu, and repeated herself.   
  
"We need to find an entrance to the Wired's Hell. We need to stop the Voices from there. It's the only way. When Momo gets out of the hospitable, I'm going to make Taro help me find another entrance." Reika shook her head. "I don't see why, Lain. You're being stupid. We have Arisu, we don't need to go back there. Momo would probably kill herself next time. Or Taro. Hell, I might kill Taro. You might die. THINK ABOUT IT! I might die, you might die, Taro might, Momo. Any of us could DIE!"   
  
Reika stood up and went to leave. Lain held her arm out and stopped Reika. Reika started to push her arm out of the way, but Lain slammed Reika into Taro's bed. "Listen to me, DAMNIT!" Lain hollered. Reika stared up at Lain. She had changed again, it was like at the rental store. Lain glared down on Reika and Arisu stopped her drawing.   
  
"Lain! Lain, don't CHANGE!" Arisu cried and ran to grab Lain. Lain turned and glared at Arisu, who stopped. "Arisu, stay out of this." She said coldly. Arisu started to sob and held her arms out. "Lain...Lain, it's all right. Don't worry." Lain let Arisu hug her. "Go back to the Wired." Arisu whispered and Lain relaxed. Lain wrapped her arms around Arisu. Reika stood up and went over to the two girls.   
  
"That's why we need to go back. There's another side of me, and she's mean." Lain said. Reika looked more confused and Lain put her hands on Reika's shoulders. "I can't let her control me. Please, it's the only way to get rid of her. We need to defeat the Voices. And to do that, we need to go into the wired." Reika closed her eyes and nodded her head. She didn't like the plan, and she felt that Lain was hiding something from her. But, she was ready.   
  
A/N: WOW! That was a bit of a long chapter, I actually cut it short. I had another three paragraphs left, but I felt bad for you people. You don't have all day to sit around and read fan fiction, right? Well, some of you do. But not all............. 


End file.
